Camera systems for wildlife surveillance generally include a motion detector which detects motion of a prey animal and activates a camera focused on the location of the animal. Various other devices may be provided in these systems for performance of functions such as adjustment of the operating range of the camera and control of delay times and sensitivity. In a typical application the camera system is attached to a tree approximately two feet off the ground and is left in this position for photographing all big wild game movement in the area. A hunter is consequently informed of which big game animals are present in a designated hunting site without spending a lot of time in the woods. These camera systems are very expensive and are readily accessible to a thief using a minimum effort with widely available tools. Prior security devices generally are based on use of chains, cables and padlocks, which are easily circumvented by use of bolt cutters or hacksaws. An anti-theft device that provides more of an impediment to the thief is therefore needed.